


Prince Damsel in Distress

by orphan_account



Series: All These Little Things [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, daddies!Seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had to keep himself from giggling when he walked into the room. Sebastian was standing all alone in the living room in the middle of a five foot tall block tower – Blaine didn’t even know that they had enough blocks for that – wearing a yellow construction paper crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Damsel in Distress

Blaine let out a yawn and stood up from the table once everyone was finished with breakfast. He picked up Lindsay’s plate – who had long since disappeared into the living room with her sister – and set it in the sink. Stoppering the sink, he began filling it with water so that he could wash the dishes – they _really_ needed to get their dishwasher fixed.

“Need help with the dishes?” Sebastian asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Blaine turned his head and kissed Sebastian on the cheek. “No, I’ve got it. Besides, I think you should supervise the little monsters – make sure they don’t destroy the apartment.”

“Alright.” Sebastian chuckled and gave Blaine’s ass a little pinch before he left the kitchen.

Blaine couldn’t help the smile that slid onto his face as he toiled away in the kitchen – cleaning the dirty dishes and clearing away the food. He could hear the small giggles of Lydia and Lizzie and the rumbling of laughter that belonged to Sebastian. Listening to Sebastian play with the girls was something that Blaine _adored_. While Sebastian would never admit it, he’d grown to have a soft spot for children and it really came out when Lydia and Lizzie begged him to play with them.

He wiped down the counter and swept his gaze over the finally spotless kitchen. Blaine made his way into the living room to see what everyone was up to. Blaine had to keep himself from giggling when he walked into the room. Sebastian was standing all alone in the living room in the middle of a five foot tall block tower – Blaine didn’t even _know_ that they _had_ enough blocks for that – wearing a yellow construction paper crown. Sebastian had a somewhat bored expression on his face (Blaine figured the girls had left him alone for a while) but his eyes lit up when he saw Blaine.

“Nice tower.”

“Don’t make fun. This tower is excellent architecture.” Sebastian stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. “Finest thing I’ve built.”

Blaine wrinkled his nose – in the way he knew Sebastian thought was just _adorable_ – and studied the tower. He pointed at a part of the structure. “It would fall over if I poked it right there.”

“Oh _everybody’s_ a critic.” Sebastian exclaimed. “And don’t you dare knock this over.”

“I would _never.”_ Blaine leaned forward and gave Sebastian a small peck on the lips.

Sebastian cupped his hand around the back of Blaine’s neck and deepened the kiss. He drew his tongue slowly across Blaine’s lower lip, pulling a small moan from his husband. Blaine twirled his fingers through Sebastian’s silky hair and pulled him closer – taking care not to knock over the block tower.

“Daddy!” Blaine heard Lizzie yell.

Blaine pulled away from Sebastian and blinked over at the two little girls that came running out of their bedroom. “What is it Sweetie?”

“You can’t kiss Papa!” Lydia said, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. “He’s hundreds of thousands of billions of _millions_ of feet high! You can’t reach him!”

“I’m sorry.” Blaine knelt down beside his daughters. “Why is Papa so high up in a tower?”

Lydia shook her head. “Not Papa anymore. He’s the Prince Damsel in Distress. You see, he’s Prince Damsel, that’s his name, and he’s in distress.”

Blaine bit his lip to hold back the smile – times like this Lydia expected _complete_ seriousness. Behind him, Blaine could hear Sebastian coughing to cover up his chuckle at their daughter’s cuteness. “And who’s going to be Prince Damsel in Distress’s hero?”

“You are!” Lydia beamed up at Blaine while Lizzie nodded her head energetically in agreement.

Blaine placed a hand over his heart and answered solemnly. “I would be honored to rescue the Prince.”

“Yay!” Lydia clapped her hands together and stood up on her tip toes to kiss Blaine on the cheek. She pulled another construction paper crown out from behind her back and placed it on Blaine’s head. “I’ll be right back.”

Lydia scampered off to the bedroom and came back a moment later with three large bubble wands in the shape of swords. She handed the blue one to Blaine, the pink one to Lizzie and kept the lime green one for herself. She took Blaine’s hand – who scrambled to his feel – and started to pull him to the other side of the room. “You’re Papa’s Prince Charming.” She explained. “Me and Lizzie are you’re sidekicks who help you save Prince Damsel in Distress.”

Blaine nodded dutifully and the trio made their way across the living room, hacking and slashing at the invisible mythological creatures that were guarding Sebastian’s tower. They stopped when they reached the block tower, both Lizzie and Lydia inspecting it as if they’d never seen it before.

“That’s prob’ly the _best_ tower I’ve ever seen.” Lydia exclaimed, inspecting the block tower. She hit the flat of her sword against the base of the tower. She looked impressed when the tower swayed but didn’t fall.

Blaine rolled his eyes when he heard Sebastian mutter a quiet, “Told you it was excellent architecture.”

Lizzie gasped. “Did ya hear that? That must be Prince Damsel in Distress! We need to save him!”

“Well, my trusty sidekicks, how do we save them?”

Lizzie jumped up and down. “Oh oh oh! I could climb it!”

Blaine shook his head and broke character. “You are not climbing up this unstable block tower. That’s way too dangerous. Try again.”

“Daddy, you gotta use your super strength to knock it over.” Lydia insisted.

Blaine nodded. “Okay, but you have to go get in the ship so you don’t get hit by falling stone.” He pointed to the couch, which was their ‘ship.’

The two girls nodded dutifully and marched over to the couch, hopping up onto it and watching their dads with wide, excited eyes. Once they were safely out of the way, Blaine pretended to inspect the tower. A moment later Blaine reached out and tapped on the right-hand corner about halfway down, causing the blocks to topple to the floor.

“Damsel in distress, at your service.” Sebastian greeted with a little half bow.

Blaine puffed up his chest and kicked the blocks out of the way. “Prince Damsel! I’m here to rescue you and we shall ride away in the sunset together!”

Sebastian brought the back of his hand up to his forehead and swooned, letting Blaine catch him before he hit the ground. “My _Hero_.” Sebastian praised breathlessly.


End file.
